ember_quotefandomcom-20200214-history
Ember quotes/archive 1
Hey.you, do you have any childhood movies? *Hey.you, you aren't scared of the Klasky Csupo logos either? *Watat isn't THAT cute, neither is Shurow. They still look smooth overall. *Wow, Reimu looks hot as an American. *WATAT PLS *I'm a 2000s kid *Oh Watat, you're very smooth. *Who thinks Zinnia looks cute? *I bet you guys haven't seen the 70s and 80s Nickelodeon.. *THAT BLOCK WAS UNFAIR! TIME FOR DEMOTION! >:( *England people aren't hot, they are handsome. *That's humanity logic to you! *Smooth means tender and random at the same time, or am I wrong? *Oh please, staph hurting mah heart. :c *Maybe the edits are gory? *Watat doesn't go to bed, only Englandians go to bed cause of time logic. *HELP MY BOTTOM BAR IS STUCK! *I'm paranoid cause I'm afraid that I will die when I'm an adult. *I don't want to die in my whole entire life, I'm Middletown, NJ's beloved angel! *Many people love me, and my art. *Now leave me alone Tech, I'm listening to my jam. *Apj isn't that handsome tbh, he's just very tender and smooth like Shurow and you. @Watat However, he's more skeptical. *Now what Vic, you're going to kick me out of the wiki once you think I broke rules? *The Ricish are people who live in Costa Rica, and I think they have smooth accents. *Oh god, there's a firefly at my house, and I don't want to send it outside cause it will fly EVERYWHERE. *OH HELL NO, I'M NOT KILLING MY RELATIVES. *I think setting people on fire is roleplaying, maybe that's acting logic, heh? *Vic secretly roleplayed by setting me on fire, and I am ashamed of him. *Oh no, I am being told to go to bed by my grandmother. WHAT SHOULD I DO? *I would never EVER beat people up, ESPECIALLY MY RELATIVES. I'm a very harmless person. *Jes is quite immature but he's still a decent person, but he's not smooth, he's the hottest out of the main 8 *I would marry Callum or Dps. *Matthew, life can be both amazing and awful sometimes. That's logic. *British has English words.. *NNC YOU'RE JUST A LIAR WHO THINKS I AM A REAL SOCK OF PERA. Stop thinking your blind with the text that you see. *Speaking of squatting? Which guy do you users know that have butt implants? *Fun fact:If you have butt implants and if you squat, your butt will explode. :) *I think Watatsuki is the most attractive admin, Callum and Apj are tied for 2nd place right now. *These 2 doofuses are bringing up the inapp avatar topic again and I DON'T EVEN HAVE AN INAPP AVATAR *Apj is a Dumbng Bettle *I thought the gem looked like a watermelon at first until I realized it was a red eye *Jes, why you no like anime? Anime is bae *if you guys think links with swears are a ban, then that is the last straw on this rule planet *THE VIDEO ONLY HAD 2 SWEARS, 2!! *Unless an admin comes here, I wouldn't be ranting as much. *I am not crazy. If you think so, then you just love causing a trainwreck *You're a fatty and you don't like me *Apj is smooth, not beautiful. *Vic is the most chic admin IMO *Callum, what do you think of being the most hardcore and fierce? *Watatsuki is Cure Beauty cause he's mostly modest, hard working on his edits, and he can be the most frightening when he does get angry. *Vicyorus is Cure March cause he has a very strong sense of justice, but he can be mostly strict. Even though he's quite tough, he has a fear of bugs just like her. *Jeserator is Cure Peace cause he's a pretty tough and wimpy crybaby-like admin for actually being sort of shy to some. *Callum is Cure Sunny cause he's outgoing and passionate. He's always loyal to his friends. *And Apj is Cure Happy cause he's very wimpy, clumsy, and naive. He's trying to be the world's happiness to this wiki but he's currently failing. *No! Do it in August! I heard it has the highest population! *I AM NOT A BAD EGG3 REMOVE THAT NOW PLZZZZZZZZZZZZZ *Can I be Emote editor I wanna make some changes *Callum is a good noodle unlike Apj the wimpy Englandian *Callum is a passionate Englandian *Apj, you love losing and eating cake all the time makes you the most obese user in this wiki. *Apj is a wimp for acting like a dumb obesian. *OBESIAN PEOPLE LIKE TO EAT SUGARY FOOD, ACT LIKE THEY'RE DUMB, AND THEY USUALLY ACT LIKE THEY ARE WIMPS. LIKE APJ AND (sort of) JESS! *please get the fact *Either accept the fact, or get lost with it. *Oh Shurow, you're so sweet. (blush) *WATAT WITH THESE PATHETIC JOKES >:( *Sorry mister, I won't unblock your PMs. *@Vic Cause I still don't like your attitude. *Matthew is an Englandian who likes to talk like a child (sort of), please correct me if I'm wrong. *I made Vic the one in a dress cause I think Hypercane looks too plain in one, no offense. :P *Watat quit your editing, it's disruptive to Apj and Dps. *Kallie, are your proud of me? *WATAT WITH THESE PATHETIC JOKES >:( *Matthew is an Englandian who likes to talk like a child (sort of), please correct me if I'm wrong. *I made Vic the one in a dress cause I think Hypercane looks too plain in one, no offense. :P *I like to copy Watat's avatars because they are pretty as hell. even though he is a bad person *Vic is the least funnest admin, which is why he's a bad egg. *http://prntscr.com/7une2s this is Vic when he goes to a prom *You have to care, you look gorgeous. @Vic *Black dresses make males look gorgeous as hell. *Does Minnesota and Texas have violence? *TechLogger is a fat bot, look at his profile pic body size!